Party for Two?
by harleyquinsanity
Summary: Based on a prompt at the yj anon on livejournal. Wally takes Klarion to a party. Here is my version of the events. Warnings: implied male on male, Klarion/Wally, slash.


(Here is another Klarion/Wally fic based on a prompt on yj_anon where Wally takes Klarion to a party. This is my creation. No flames please…and you have been warned: this is slash, meaning there is some implied male-on-male interaction. If you don't like…don't read. Hope you enjoy! ^.^)

Dusk was quickly approaching and both boys were heading to a Friday night of full-on partying.

Both had agreed to meet at the local filling station in order to get ready.

"This is totally lame…why did I even let you drag me into this anyways?"

"Aw, come on witch boy, you'll enjoy it! It won't be that bad…after all, aren't you of all people suppose to enjoy that sort of thing anyways? I thought madness and unlimited freedom from restriction was part of your title as Lord of Chaos. Now I'm beginning to wonder how you actual got that title…You're more like the Lord of Whiny Brats or something."

Klarion gave him a glare.

Wally smirked nervously, "Don't take it too personally, but you're kinda like that one boy from the Harry Potter books…you know, that other smarmy, snotty brat that kinda acts just like you…what's his name….DRACO! You are so like twins or something! If he weren't fictional, you two could probably hit it off pretty well, y'know that?"

Klarion's brow twitched in annoyance as he closed his eyes and muttered, "Do you ever take a breath, or are you really that full of hot air?"

Wally frowned, scratching his head. "Um, last time I checked Mr. I-Have-Nothing-Better-To-Do-Than-Whine-Like-A-Little-Girl, you're one to talk. You are so full of yourself that you actually hold conversations with yourself! Now if that isn't exhausting….!"

"I told you Flash, I am not talking to myself, I am talking to Teekl!"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you weren't talking to yourself, you were talking to your cat…like that sounds any better! Oh and by the way…", scans the store for candy bar and picks up a Hershey Bar, "I forgot to introduce you to my new best friend too…WitchBrat meet Mr. Hershey…Mr. Hershey, meet WitchBrat."

Klarion, "That's different! Teekl and I are connected on a much more deeper level than you could ever wrap your small brain around."

"Blah, blah, blah…Teekl this…Teekl that….I'm over it now 'Karen', let's just forget about it and just start getting ready...the party starts at 10 pm and you're dressed like we're going to a funeral…why don't you change out of that dress and get some 21st century clothes on, hm?"

Klarion crosses his arms and throws his nose into the air haughtily, "It isn't a dress…it is a robe. And I might as well be dressed for a funeral because if you make me change, I'll kill you."

"Fine, fine! Don't get your panties in a bunch!…I am just trying to help you. But it's your choice if you want to get made fun of while we're there."

"Um, hello…I'm quite capable of handling unwanted attention, thankyouverymuch. After all. I am quite adept with sorcery, unless you have forgotten."

Wally cringed slightly because he did indeed know how powerful Klarion's sorcery was…it was strong enough to kill Nelson…what was he thinking in actually bringing that chaotic force along? What if witch boy decided to unleash some of his catastrophic spells onto the partygoers…he couldn't allow that..

"Klarion?"

"yes?"

"I want to enjoy this party…and I want you to do the same…try not to mess this up for us okay? We can make it work and have a good time—no magic involved, got it?"

Klarion pondered for a moment and then rolled his eyes. He sighed, " I guess...but only for you…"

"Great!" Wally beamed a toothy grin.

Klarion snickered, "Heh..um..Wally..your breath is rancid! Did you devour an entire clove of garlic earlier today, or what?"

"As a matter of fact, it was an entire loaf of garlic bread…and I only did that because I knew how much you hated garlic vampire boy."

Klarion's face twisted into a disgusted snarl, scrunching his nose up in distaste. "Vampire boy? That's a new one…Why, because I don't like garlic? And that automatically makes me a vampire?"

Wally nodded.

"You're an imbecile…" Klarion feigned a groan, then turned his head to crack a slight smile.

Side by side, they walked to the party, Wally occasionally getting distracted by passing objects and lights. Klarion meanwhile couldn't help but let his mind wander on Teekl's whereabouts, though he was pretty sure she wasn't far from there.

Once they arrived at the house, it was booming indistinguishable beats rhythmically, every light was on and it was a wonder the police had not been called in to disrupt the party.

Both were slightly dazed and overwhelmed as they walked through pounding door, but Wally was seemingly more used to this type of interaction than Klarion was.

Wally jolted in and scouted out the snack bar before realizing that Klarion was still standing back at the door, flabbergasted, and face puzzled a bit, frozen in wide-eyed wonderment at the scene.

Wally quickly strode back to his friend, jerking his robe sleeve roughly and pulling him along through the crowd toward the snack bar, the witch boy unceremoniously bumping into perturbed onlookers.

All he could manage was.."heh..".

Once properly rooted by the refreshments and snacks, Wally shoved a napkin full of cookies and thrust a cup of orange soda into his hands.

Klarion seemed to fumble a bit to hold on to everything that Wally was presenting him with. He could barely catch bits and pieces of the red head's mutterings as the music pounded in his ears.

"And you'll have to try a little of this…and some of that…and…..and THIS…". Wally added more and more to his pile until a bag of chips was placed upon the top of the enviable tower of goodies that were stacked in the witch boy's arms. "Now…that just about does it….let's find a couch or something to eat on…OH! There's one, there's ONE!" he pointed enthusiastically, nearly making Klarion drop everything.

"Great! That's wonderful…I'm so glad you've found us a seat on the other side of the world…you mean to tell me we have to cross that ocean of sweaty, hormonal teenagers again?"

"Well duh!" Wally laughed, "where else are we gonna eat our grub? Unless you have a better suggestion?"

"Well…not really no but…"

"Good! So it's settled! Come on, Klarion! Let's hurry up and get there before someone takes our idea!"

Wally yet again grabs onto Klarion's sleeve and yanks him across the room at a dizzying speed.

Both manage to make a soft landing on the couch, Klarion's eyes are trying to refocus yet, all he can manage is to steady himself against the nearest solid object, which at the present, was Wally.

"Whoa there partner, you doing alright? You didn't try the punch did you? Only kidding…Here, let me take some of that stuff for you." Wally promptly retrieved the snacks from Klarion's arms before chomping into a glazed donut. Smiling in contentment, he looked over at Klarion and beamed. "You wanna dry sumb?" the donut was obviously restricting Wally's speech and to be honest, Klarion was amused.

"Come again?" Klarion asked.

"I zaid, doyou wanna dry sumb?"

"One more time…" Klarion smirked.

"Do you want to-wait! I see whad you are playing ad! Here! Dry one!"

Klarion was unprepared as Wally thrust a donut into his mouth, nearly gagging at the overwhelming sweetness of it.

Wally finally managed to finish his own donut when he heard a fit of laughter from somewhere in the vicinity. Giving a small smirk, you looked around and found a group of unfriendly looking brutes gathered around a dart board, who, at the present, were regarding Klarion with stares that Wally began to grow quite uncomfortable with.

Nudging Klarion he whispered, "Hey buddy, you know those guys over there? You see them, the ones who look like they came from planet beef-head?"

Klarion nodded, finishing his donut. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Well," Wally added, his eyes never straying from the brutes, "I think they want to start trouble with us…but I don't really know for sure…just…stay close to me alright?"

Klarion kicked into brat mode.

"What am I, four? I could handle those guys- no sweat- remember?"

"Yeah…I guess. Just, don't look at them anymore…they are starting to creep me out." Wally responded truthfully. Afterall, he saw what made those guys tick…Wally saw the wanting in their faces as they looked at Klarion's scrawny form. Wally knew that any chance they could get alone with his friend, they would hurt him…intimidate him..hold him against his will until they got what they wanted from him…Then they would leave him to be alone in his misery.

Klarion was almost touched by Wally's concern, but his stubborn disdain for sentimentality had him trying to suppress a shudder of excitement.

"As a matter of fact Klarion…let's get out of here. I don't want to stay here another minute longer with those creeps breathing down our necks…"

Klarion was snapped back to the present as Wally stood up once more and shoved him towards the doorway.

Klarion did not protest, but he was unsure of what the big deal was.

The night outside was slightly groggy and misty, a hauntingly premonition-like scene.

The trees were gnarled and barren, reaching up to the brightness of the crescent moon.

Clearing his throat slightly, Wally began, "Sorry about ruining your first ever party experience…There was just no way I was gonna be in there a minute longer and have you molested via stares."

Klarion waved a dismissive hand, "Understandable…Parties aren't really my thing anyway…in fact, I'm more of a solitary being anyway….".

Wally stepped closer to his edgy friend and pulled him close. "Next time…next time we'll just have our own party…how does that sound?"

Klarion smirked, "I'd like that."

Both boys grew closer together and Klarion attacked Wally's mouth with his own before promptly pulling away to gag yet again.

At first Wally was taken aback by the unusual cessation of the kiss, and then he realized what witch boy was muttering under his breath.

"Frakkin garlic!…blawh…blawh…", Klarion spits and wipes his tongue with his sleeve.

Wally, "Heh...oh yeah…Whoops. Sorry 'Karen', I thought you had remembered.

Wally chuckled to himself as he watched Klarion struggle, being slightly reminded of a dog trying to get the peanut butter from the roof of its mouth. It was absolutely picture worthy.

"Whattare you laughin' at Wall-E? Give me something to wash it down…blawh…blawh…quick! I can feel it running down my throat…ugh…blaugh!"

Wallly relinquished his half-empty cup or orange soda to the witch boy, shaking his head in utter amusement. "Here. As much as I enjoy watching you squirm, I don't want you retching all over me…"

Klarion quickly gobbled down the soda and sighed heavily.

"Uck. Thanks pal…I needed that."

"Don't worry about it, yo, I always got your back. Even when you throw your tantrums…I love you for it…"

Klarion yawned, and Wally wondered if the witch boy had even heard the last bit of his sentence.

"Well," Klarion yawned again, "a certain lord of chaos needs his rest…after all, eternity is quite a long time to try and stay awake…what are you gonna do Wally?"

Wally merely gazed admirable at his foe-his friend—his lover, and whispered. "I'm gonna be by your side…

With that said….

Your place?

Or mine?" Wally winked.

"Yours….as long as there isn't any more garlic bread lying around…"

They both shared a laugh on equal terms, neither condescendingly or competitively more vocalized than the other—both were equal and harmonious, walking hand in hand away from the party, away from the madness and threats

That night they danced in unity, melded into one being—warm, enraptured, and captive by each other's attention, longing to be closerclosercloser…relinquishing their doubts and reason, allowing their feelings to play for a while…to allow their emotions to congregate and sip from the fruits of passion…just for tonight….

Just for tonight they partied for two.


End file.
